


Explosive Aftermath

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Fic inspired by S3Ep21 Break out. Alan got a booboo from that mission, that for sure…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

That had been a scary and nerve racking mission, there were moments where he thought they weren’t going to make it. He had almost not made it…

Those mines and …and that explosion, he could still feel the heat of it. He had lost consciousness for a couple minutes and he knew that didn’t mean anything good but at the time, he had been too high on adrenaline to take notice to his body.

But now, now that everything was calming down and they were home, it was starting to hit him…hit him really hard. He was hiding in his room, hoping none of his brothers realised something was wrong. He didn’t want to worry any of them, they had enough on their plate as is…

But a part of him really wanted one of them to notice something was off, that something was wrong. Surely one of them notice that he had been knocked unconscious, right? But they have been busy lately, he wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t notice…

It wasn’t that bad, even though his head was hurting like hell and he felt so clammy, It could have been much…much worse, he thought as he leaned against his bed, his head resting on his mattress. His stomach was uneasy as well, which filled him with dread.

He was watching the door, a part of him wishing that it would open and one of his brothers would see him. See the pain that he was in and take it away, lightly scold him for not coming to them while they looked after him. But the door stayed closed and he was left to drown in his pain, as it got worse and worse…

* * *

**Virgil POV**

“Hey, Allie? Sorry I couldn’t check up on you earlier…” he said as he pushed Alan’s bedroom door open, “Gordon had me helping him clean up th-Alan!?” He exclaimed as he laid eyes on his baby brother, moving towards him instantly.

Alan was lying limp on the ground next to his bed, his skin pale and clammy with sweat. He dropped to his knees next to Alan and noticed with horror that Alan’s skin was starting to bruise.

_Shit! What had happened up there?!_ He thought as he scooped Alan up into his arms. Alan groaned in pain at the movement but showed no other sign of waking up.

“Scott!” He hit his comm, hard. “I need you in Alan’s room right now!”

_John and Kayo had said they lost contact with Alan for a little while but thought it was just interference from the explosions or the chaos crew, but it was obvious to him now that something much worse had happened…_

Scott came running into Alan’s room and swore at the sight, dropping to his knees next to him. “What happened?!” Scott’s hand went to Alan’s forehead, feeling for a temperature. “Shit, he has a temperature…”

“I don’t know, I just found him like this..” He explained as he cradled Alan in his arms, “something must have happened on that rescue…”

Scott’s lips thinned into a straight line, his eyes hardening. “he needs the infirmary, now..”

* * *

They were gathered in the infirmary, watching and waiting anxiously as Brains ran medical scans on Alan, who still haven’t gained conscious at all. _His baby brother was so small on that exam table, IV in his arm…_

Scott was watching brains like a hawk, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and frowning. He could feel the tension radiating from Scott, it filled him with dread.

_Those mines and the hex may not be the only thing exploding today…_

“I just got off a call with Captain Rigby..” Kayo said as she entered the room, “and it would seem that Alan and Rigby were hit and knocked unconscious by one of the mines exploding…”

Scott frown deepened…

“Rigby doesn’t remember much of the incident as he was knocked unconscious, but from what he could recall, Alan was the one that took the brunt force of the explosion..”

He grimaced as his imagination gave him a mental image of his baby brother getting hit by an explosion. _How had none of them noticed something was obviously wrong?!_

_Sure, they had realised that something had happened but…but not how bad that something was! They should have noticed that their baby brother had been caught in an explosion, they should have noticed!_

“Brains, are you finished with the scans yet?” Scott demanded, sounding tired and fed up with waiting. “Is he okay or not?”

Grandma frown at Scott’s tone, giving Scott a disappointment look. He was also not happy with Scott’s attitude, but he knew that Scott was only acting this way because he was scared and worried. _A scared Scott was a dangerous Scott, it was an unspoken truth that they all knew…._

“W-we-well y-yes a-and no..” Brains stuttered as he looked through the scans anxiously, “he has s-suffered a b-bad con-concussion, and I w-would need to s-s-send the scans off to a p-p-professional for further d-details but..” Brains adjusted his glasses, “b-but he should r-recover in t-t-time with rest…h-hopefully…”

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore that little ‘hopefully’ brains had added softly at the end of his sentence. Scott was pinching his nose, his eyebrows creased in pain. _Stress headache most likely…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgil pov**

It was quiet in the infirmary, the only sound being the soft beeps from the mechanics that were monitoring Alan’s condition. Everyone had left the room, leaving just him and Scott. He could feel the silent tension build as the minutes passed, the much-needed talk becoming more and more of a precedence.

Scott was looking down at Alan, his hand gently stroking Alan’s hair with a gentleness that did not match the frown on his face. “He should have come to one of us with this… why didn’t he?”

“Because he’s too much like you?” He pointed out with an eye roll, crossing his arms across his chest. “The kid honestly a mini-you…”

Scott scowled at him, “Not funny Virgil, I would not hide a-“ he raised an eyebrow, “..well I would not hide a serious injury, okay?” Scott sighed angrily, looking down at Alan again. “He was being incredibly irresponsible hiding this from us, what if it was something worse and…and-AHRrr!” Scott growled, moving away from the bed and started to pace. “This is the worst time for this!”

He scrunched his nose up in disapprove at Scott’s last comment, _it wasn’t like there was a good time for one of their own to be injured._ “Scott, calm down..”

Scott paused in his pacing and looked at him with a scowl, “don’t tell me to calm down Virgil!” Scott’s eyes were stormy clouds of emotions, “I don’t understand how you are not more worked up over this?! Alan deliberately hid this from us-“

“Scott, stop! Just stop!” He snapped, fed up with Scott’s attitude, “Yes, Alan should have come to one of us. Yes, I’m not happy about it either but…” he took a step towards Scott, “…But if all you’re going to is rant and be mad that this is going to cut into your ‘precious’ time frame, you may as well take it somewhere else Scott!”

Hurt flashed through Scott’s eyes for a second, _and he’ll admit maybe he should have been a bit more diplomatic, but it was said and done now, he just had to deal with the explosion that was surely going to come…And come it did…_

“That…that what you think I’m…I’m mad about?” Scott asked, his eyes hardening and for a moment, _he honestly thought Scott was going to hit him_ , but Scott instead turned and stormed out of the room, only pausing to say.. “if that’s what you think Virg, you don’t fucken know me at all!”

_Yeah, he may have accidentally made this whole situation so much worse, shit…_

* * *

**Scott pov**

Rubber soles hit the hard rocky ground as he runs further and further from the house, his feet hitting the ground with a thud that could be felt through his whole being…

_Virgil didn’t understand!_ He thought as his feet hit the dirt, his fist clenched, _Virgil didn’t understand the pressure and the responsibility that was on his shoulders! Their father only had so much time! And they had already wasted most of it!_

_He didn’t want to fail his father again! But that didn’t mean he wasn’t devastated that his baby was injured!_ He stumbled slightly as he ran down a dirt path. _He had sent Alan on that mission! It was fundamentally his fault that Alan was injured…_

_Even if they found their father, he would always feel responsible for his younger brothers. It has become so ingrained in him now, he didn’t know how…how he would cope once that responsibility was not his alone…_

_This had happened at the worst time! And it wasn’t because they had little time to spare already,_ he thought as stopped for a breather, his hands on his knees. _He didn’t care about that dammit, he cared about his family! All his family!_

_And one was lost in space, the chances of rescue dwindling as the days passed while another was in the infirmary with a head injury! He felt so…so fucken conflicted because…because he loved his baby brother and it wasn’t his fault that this had happened! But his father was also dying up there somewhere and he just…_

He started running again, his feet hitting the ground with more force than was necessary. His breathing was erratic, and his eyes were stinging. _He just wanted to do what was best for his family! And…and- oh God he had been so scared seeing Alan limp in Virgil’s arms! He never wanted this to happen!_

_How many more brothers did he have to almost or God forbid, lose before they got their dad back?_ He thought as he came to a standstill, suddenly realising he had been running on the track that he and his father used to run on and that was the last straw.

He collapsed onto the ground, his butt hitting the ground hard as he pulled his knee up to his chest with a sob. _He didn’t want to put his brothers at risk like this! He didn’t want to endanger them! He just wanted his dad back!_

_But…but he didn’t want to trade his brothers for him…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgil POV**

It has been a couple hours since he found Alan unconscious in his room and the kid still hasn’t woken up yet. The sun has gone down and it was almost eight o’clock at night now. He was in the infirmary, keeping a watch over Alan to make sure his condition didn’t worsen.

_Sure, he knew they had machines that were monitoring Alan’s vitals and would notify them if something was wrong but…but he needed to be near Alan right now. Finding Alan limp on the floor like that had scared him more than he liked to admit._

He was restocking the cabinets when he heard a groan, drawing his attention to the bed and the person sleeping on it. “Allie?” He gently laid his hand on Alan’s arm. “You’re waking up, kiddo?”

Alan groaned again as he slowly woke up, his eyes blinking open very slightly. His eyes unfocused and sleepy “Vir…virgie?” Alan asked weakly.

He smiled, a sigh of relief escaping him, “Hey Allie…” he gently stroked Alan’s fringe away from his forehead. “You gave us quite a scare there…”

“Wha?…” Alan’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, turning his head slightly to look at his surroundings, attempting to sit up..“Why am I in th-AHhrr!” Alan cried out in pain, collapsing back down onto the bed with his head in his hands. “My h-head! Ow! Ow! W-why does it hurt s-“ Alan gasped in pain, his eyes wide with fear and pain, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. “Virgie! W-what’s-“

“Shh! Allie, Allie! Calm down…” he cupped Alan’s now tear-stained cheek, trying to calm his panicking baby brother. “It’s alright, shhh, it’s alright…”

“It…it h-hurts so-“Alan sobbed, his body trembling from the pain “-s-so much! What…w-what happened?” Alan bit his bottom lip, looking up at him with bright, teary blue eyes. _It absolutely broke his heart…_

“You don’t remember?”

Alan shook his head weakly but paused, his eyebrows furrowing “I..I was on a mission? The mechanic?….I..” Alan groaned in pain. “There was…was an…” Alan gulped, his face going pale, “an…ex-explosion..I…I think I’m gonna-“ Alan gagged, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

His eyes widen as he quickly grabbed the infirmary waste bin, just getting it to Alan before the kid started to throw up everything that he had eaten or drunk in the last twenty-four hours. Alan was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks…

“Oh kiddo…” He sat down on the bed next to Alan, rubbing Alan’s back gently. “It’s alright, it’s alright…” he stroked Alan’s hair back gently as Alan gagged and heaved into the bin. “Just let it come, better out than in…”

He glanced up as he heard the infirmary door open and tensed up slightly as he spotted Scott standing in the doorway. The argument that had happened a couple of hours prior still fresh in his mind. “Scott…”

Alan lifted his head slightly from the bin, his face caked with tears “Sc-scotty?” Alan mumbled softly before gasping, his head diving over the bin once more with a heave.

Scott sighed, walking over to them silently and took his place on the other side of Alan and gently started rubbing Alan’s back without a word to him.

_It slightly unnerved him that Scott was being so silent but they had bigger matters to deal with right now, other than their petty argument, like looking after their baby brother._

_Who was in a world of pain and needed his big brothers more than anything right now,_ he thought as Alan broke down into hysterical sobs, his grip on the bin loosening. _The pain becoming too much for the poor kid to handle…_

He gently took the bin out of Alan’s hands as Scott gently moved Alan onto his lap, cradling Alan in his arms. “Oh baby, shhh..it’s alright..” Scott whispered softly, rocking a sobbing Alan in his arms with a gentleness reserved only for his brothers. “I got you baby..”

_There must be something he could give Alan to take the pain away,_ he thought as he put the bin down on the floor and walked over to one of the cabinets, trusting Scott to look after Alan. He grabbed one of their strongest painkillers and measured out a dose into a syringe because walking back over to the bed, inserting it into Alan’s IV.

_Now all they needed to do was wait for it to work_ , he thought as he sat down next to Scott, looking at Alan with a concerned frown. _Their argument was completely forgotten at this point, their only concern was Alan._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scott pov**

_The medicine had worked like a charm,_ he thought as he cradled a sleepy Alan in his arms. Alan’s sobs had quieted down into little hiccups and sniffles, the sobs that had echoed through the room long gone.

Virgil had left a minute ago to empty the waste bin as it had started to really smell and they didn’t want the smell to trigger Alan to have another vomiting fit. That would make all the progress in calming the kid down for nothing…

_It was actually pretty relaxing, holding his baby brother like this,_ he thought as he gently kissed Alan’s temple, savouring the peaceful, sleepy quiet that had fallen over the room. _He hasn’t held Alan like this in years, it was nice…_

_Though the events leading up to this moment were not nice at all…_

“Sc-Scotty?” Alan’s sleepy, slightly wet eyes blinked up at him, breaking the silence “What…what ha-happened? Why do I feel so…so yucky?” Alan hiccuped, snuggling into his neck with a kitten-like yawn. “My head hurts…”

“Shhh, I know it does, sweetheart…” he sighed softly, leaning his cheek gently against the top of Alan’s head, “and as to why you’re feeling so yucky? It because you got a concussion, Allie” he explained gently, running his hand up and down Alan’s back “a pretty bad one at that…”

“From…From the Explosion?” Alan asked softly, looking up at him “the…the one that..that hit me?”

“Bingo…” He nodded softly, running his hand through Alan’s hair before sighing, cupping Alan’s cheek. “You really scared me kiddo…when something happens on a rescue, you tell us Alan..” He said softly but with a firmness that meant he was deadly serious. “I don’t care if we’re busy or if you think it’s not that bad, I want you to come to one of us, do you understand me?”

Alan nodded, biting his lip before looking down at his lap, “I’m sorry…” Alan sniffled, sounding sincerely upset that his actions had worried and scared them. “I didn’t mean to…to worry you..” a couple of tears escaped Alan’s eyes, slipping down his cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart..” he sighed, drawing Alan close in a hug. “I know you don’t like worrying us, but you cause us more worry when you hide your injuries, Allie…” he said gently, rubbing Alan’s back. “Just promise me you’ll never hide an injury from us again, okay?”

Alan looked up at him, his eyes wet and exhausted, “I Promise, Scotty…”Alan nodded with a sniffle.

“Good…” He smiled softly, nuzzling his nose into Alan’s hair. “So I can unorder that suit of armour now?” he joked with a grin, kissing Alan’s forehead.

Alan blinked up at him with wide eyes before a little snicker escaped him, a small smile appearing on Alan’s face. “wouldn’t wrapping me in bubble wrap work the same?” Alan asked with a small smile, snuggling into him.

He grinned, so happy to see that smile, “Hmmm bubble wrap, you say?” He pretended to think about it before nodding, “yes, that does sound like a good idea, I may just try that…” he chuckled with a grin, hugging Alan close. “I love you kiddo…”

“I love you too, Scotty…” Alan said with a yawn, snuggling into him. “But did you actually order a…a-“ Alan yawned, his eyelids starting to grow heavy “-a suit of armour?”

“I’ll never tell…” he whispered softly as he tenderly kissed Alan’s temple. “now it’s bedtime for you, Allie..” he gently moved Alan off his lap, laying the kid down on the bed, “you need your rest if you want to get better…”

“Scott’s right…” Virgil said as he made his way into the room, putting the fresh and clean bin down near the bed. “So, what did I miss? Nothing interesting, I hope..” Virgil smiled at them.

“Nothing much..” He chuckled as stood up, grabbing a blanket that was discarded at the end of the bed, “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He said as he tucked Alan in, _the kid was pretty much asleep at this point._

Alan nodded with a yawn, “Scotty brought me…me a suit of armour…” Alan mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, a little smile on his face. “Hope…hope it’s a red colour…”

“He what?” Virgil looked at him in disbelief before facepalming, “is it wrong that I’m not really surprised by that?”

He could only chuckle…


End file.
